How well do you know your best friend? Chapter 1
by OMDzBlackVeilBrides
Summary: This story is about a girl called Faith, who lives with her abusive Uncle. She has a hard time at home but keeps it a secret from everyone. She then meets Andy who's new and falls in love with him. But things get complicated for her and their other best friend Chance. Will there be a happy ending?


**Some people think their life is bad, not knowing everyone else's situations. The amount of cars that fly by, and the people in it, having the worst time of their lives but you wouldn't know about it, would you? The cars would zoom past; you might take a look at that person in the vehicle for a few milliseconds, wanting to take a peek at the life that lives within. You could walk past hundreds of people, wishing that they had a different family, wishing that they were treated differently, wishing that they weren't judged. Or you could have that one friend, that best friend of yours, who you think you know everything about, but it turns out that behind the scenes they're one of the strongest people you could ever come across. They're going through a lot, but they feel like it's an imposition to tell you. They don't have the guts, they think that it's going to pull you down with them, ruin your life with them. They act brave, but they're not, they're a wreck. To you, they're perfect, to themselves, they're worthless. Then they meet someone, that not even you can do better to make them feel like they're here for a reason, someone who's going through more or less the same thing they are, until they walk away, that slight bit of happiness in their lives is deprived from them, leaving them helpless, depressed and full of misery. What would you do?**

My alarm clock went off. I swung my arm around to click the snooze button and knocked over a few glasses of water in the process. I groaned as I buried my face in my pillow. Another day of school, and I didn't even know how I would make it through the day. I was 17, still in the middle of school, living in Cincinatti, Ohio. I got out of bed, sighing as I did so and turned on my stereo so that Motley Crue blasted out. "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS" I sang as I rounded up clean clothes and a towel so I could take a shower. After I was finished I put on the clothes I had picked out, which included a black oversized KISS t-shirt, ripped leggings with lace filling in the rips, 3 studded belts and a pair of biker boots. I straightened My hair and teased it slightly, my bangs drooping over my eyes but slightly gripped back. My hair was raven colored, not naturally like this, my hair was originally blonde, but I hated that color and dyed it regularly. I was 5'7, tall-ish and I was naturally thin, although I had an eating disorder which definitely affected my size. I grabbed my cell-phone, keys, school books, and more and chucked it into a KISS satchel. I turned off the music and tip-toed downstairs, hoping not to wake up my Uncle Harry (he was a really deep sleeper, yet he always woke up at the sound of my feet). I grabbed an energy bar so at least I could show people that I had food even though I knew I wouldn't eat it. As I was approaching the front door, his loud footsteps bellowed through the floor boards. I breathed in deeply causing my shoulders to hunch up and sighed. I was so close.

"**Faith, you think you can just walk out of here without saying goodbye? You didn't even thank me for last night? What type of girl do you think you are?"**

"Sorry Uncle Harry, I was just a bit speechless -is all"

"**Yeah, a spoilt ugly whore at that" **He walked down the stairs, with a stern look on his face as he smacked me right round the face and then punched me in the eye so hard that I fell backwards and my vision became blurry. He looked at me with an ashamed look and walked back upstairs and slammed the bedroom door hard. I cursed under my breath and lay there for a bit, holding the end of one of my belts to my eye as the studs were cold. My nose started bleeding as well but luckily I had a tissue on me. I used the door knob to hitch myself up but my knees felt week and I began to fall again, with that I pulled myself up again gaining strength. I took out my mirror from my bag and saw that my nose had stopped bleeding but it was partly purple and bruised and underneath my eye was bruised as well, there were lines folding underneath my bottom eye lid and my eye had become foggy so I couldn't see through it very well. I would've gone to the kitchen to get an ice pack but the pain also brought me some sort of sensation that I wanted to keep, so I just walked out of the door, pushing what had just happened to the back of my mind. I covered my eye with my bangs so less people would stare at me with concern.

Once I got to the bus stop, I leant against the post and sighed whilst listening to Blink-182 – I miss you. My eyes were suddenly diverted once I heard a cry coming from around the corner. I followed the sound and put my back to the wall (ninja style) and looked around the corner to see a boy, about my age being beaten up by 5 guys who went to my school. "Please, please, stop, I don't know how long I can last!" I heard him cry in his unusually deep voice. 'Emo, fag, man-whore, worthless, bitch, bastard, retard, goth and scum' were only a few words that were thrown throughout this. I decided to go up to them, I didn't know what I was doing, but I decided to try and turn them on to see if that would push them away (I had tried to get involved with a fight before but I just ended up getting beaten up as well). I walked up to one of the guys and tapped him on the back of his shoulder as none of them had noticed me.

"Hey there" I said seductively and I fluttered my eyelashes as they all turned around leaving the boy weeping.

"**Uh, hi, why are you talking to us you emo skank?" **

"Well, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go out, you know before school. I mean, I'm bored and you probably are too. What's the point in beating this fucker up when we could have some fun?" I asked, winking and running three of my fingers up his chest.

"**Why are you suddenly throwing yourself at me?" **

"Fine… If you don't want to, have fun, but you're never going to get any of this any time soon if you don't come now" I tapped him as the guy looked at the others approvingly.

"**Alright babe, I'll come, but what about the others?"**

"They can come too, I have other friends" I winked again. He whispered "I can't wait, I'm gonna make you scream" in my ear and I giggled but also silently gagged. I actually didn't have many other friends, one, at he was a guy.

"Let's go, quickly, we don't have much time guys" They all nodded their heads and started walking down the road. I smiled at their oblivious and gullible actions.

"Hold on guys I'll be right there! Meet me and my friends at the park, there's a secret pathway that leads to an abandoned shed!" They left and I held out my hand to help the poor boy up.

"Are you okay?"

"**Uh, yeah, I-I think so" **The boy stuttered as he stood up and flicked his bangs out of his face leaving the bruises and cuts on show.

"I'm Faith, and you are?"

"**I'm uh, Andy"**

"What school do you go to?" I asked, a tear rolling down my cheek. _Oh shoot. Now he's gonna ask why I'm crying!_ I thought.

"**Grenalda High school, I just uh- moved" **

"I go there too! We have about 2 minutes until the bus, come with me I'll take you to the nurse when we get there"

"**Really? Okay, why are you crying?" **Andy held my hand as I stretched my arm over his shoulder, almost in a motherly way to comfort him.

"No reason. No need to worry; let's just concentrate on getting you fixed"

"**Wait, don't you need to meet up with those guys, to like, 'do stuff?'" **He asked, obviously not wanting to know much detail but was generally concerned about my safety I guess.

"Me? Oh god no Andy! I was just saying that to get them away from you. I know that if I tried to act hard they would just beat me up, that was the only way. I'm definitely not a whore, wink wink."

Once we got to school we had to register Andy at the office as it was his first day. Unfortunately the registration was difficult as he wasn't on the list.

"**Name, please?" **The receptionist asked as we had approached.

"**Andrew Biersack" **The name ran through my head, I swore I had known that name from somewhere, but where?

"**There's no name under Andrew Biersack, here, sorry" **

"Look, he needs to get to the nurse and I need to get to my fucking class, so can you please let us go and give him his timetable?"

"**Faith Alessia Stacia-"**

"You better not say my surname"

"**Well don't use that language! Would you like me to book you an appointment for the principle?"**

"No" I murmured as I looked down playing with my bracelets.

"**Just go, maybe Andy's on the register in your first lesson hop along" **She brushed her hand against the air motioning for us to run to class. I grabbed the timetable she had on her desk and Andy's hand and dragged him along to the school's nurse.

"**You've got a lot a' nerves to speak to her like that" **He said smirking as we rushed along the hall, dodging and bumping into random students.

"Yeah well this school's shitty, and so the teachers are shitty so they don't really act on it" We knocked on the door to a room and a small, blonde woman in a tight white fancy-dress type nurse's outfit called for us to come in.

"What a slut" I whispered as they barged into the door. She really was a slut, not exaggerating.

"Hey, Miss Howard, this is Andy he's a new student here, and um, he uh, got in an accident and I think he needs an ice pack" Miss Howard nodded and went into another room to get the ice pack.

"**She's got an, um, tight dress on" **Andy explained as we waited for the nurse to come back.

"Yep, I know, she always wears revealing clothes, she's young, slutty, practically flirts with every guy in the school, but like I was saying it's shitty so they don't give a flying fuck. Plus, she's the principle's daughter; she only just graduated basically, so yeah no one will complain about her"

"**Here you go, Andy. You must've got in quite an effing pickle! So you're new here? Do you have your timetable?" **The nurse said as she handed the new student an ice pack and a few band aids for his cuts.

"**Yeah, I, uh, well yeah, I guess. And I do, Faith grabbed it I think" **

"**Oh, Faith! That's your name! I should'a known, you're the girl who had sex with that senior last year in the restrooms" **

"Oh, fucking hell no! We never shagged! He was like an older brother to me, I was sick so he ran into the girls' restroom to see if I was okay. That was it; stupid bitches spread rumors that have nothing to do with them. I'm definitely not a whore" Andy looked down awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this situation but just sit there and listen, he was stuck with me, so he better get used to it, I was his only friend. But I really hated it when random people spread rumors about me, what did I ever do to them? It was fucking outrageous.

"**Ah, alright then hon. Andy sweetie you're good to go, have fun on your first day!"**

"**Thanks Miss, um… Howard?" **Andy and I ran to our first lesson as we were late.

"We're late, but luckily you're in all of my classes today, and we have free period, bonus!"

"**Okay, wait, I just realized, you're English?" **

"Yeah, you're kinda late Andrew Biersack. I don't have a sexy twang like American's do, I sound like an old southern farmer. Haha. Alright here it is, we have History first, don't worry Mr Barnard is flexible and quite kind too, for some reason he likes me" Andy nodded as we entered the class.


End file.
